


In my arms

by Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra
Summary: On a trip to the store, Peter is kidnapped.When he finds his way back, bruised and sore, Davy is there for him.A Jork fic with some angst and a lot of fluff
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork
Kudos: 16





	In my arms

**Author's Note:**

> It starts sweet, has some hurt in the middle, then ends sweet

It was morning and Davy was pretty sure he still hadn’t completely woken up yet, his eyes still felt heavy and he had half the mind to return to bed, so he just let Mike and Micky converse on their own, not really caring about whatever it is they were talking about. He was too tired to care about much of anything yet. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made him look up though, smiling sleepily at the sight of Peter looking absolutely adorable like usual. Peter’s eyes seemed to light up as he returned a perfect dimpled smile and Davy was sure his heart practically melted when he saw it. 

“Good morning!” Peter greeted happily, receiving only a tired response from Mike and a  _ very _ energetic one from Micky.

“Morning, love,” Davy greeted in return, watching Peter as he basically skipped over to the group sat around the table, moving Davy’s bangs out of the way before planting a kiss on his forehead. Davy looked on with what could only be considered heart eyes, his smile simply growing. 

Micky jokingly made a sound of disgust at just how sweet it was, looking like he was trying to fight back a laugh. 

“Man, you two...You're so sweet together, it’s gonna give me cavities!” Micky exclaimed, letting out what sounded like a snort. Davy rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, Micky had a point. 

“You gonna eat anythin’ before headin’ off to the store, shotgun?” Mike questioned before Davy could even open his mouth, leaning against the kitchen chair and ignoring Micky’s comments. 

“Nah, I’m not really hungry, I’ll eat later,” Peter answered as he went to pick up the grocery list from the counter.

“Remember! There’s a difference between 2% milk and whole milk…Mostly price,” Mike called after him, some of the last few words uttered between them. 

“Okay!” Peter simply replied as he opened the door. “Bye guys!” He bid them farewell as he closed the door to go off and run his errands. 

But then, the door opened again briefly and Peter’s head poked through, a bright smile on his face. “Bye Davy! Love you!” 

Davy couldn't help but laugh. “Bye Peter, love you too.”

And with that, Peter was gone

Alas, Peter’s trip to the store didn't really last too long, mostly just because about halfway through his little journey he realized he’d left his wallet back at the pad. And there was no way he was about to commit a crime just to get some groceries. 

So, he settled on making his way back home, not too broken up over his slight failure. At least it was a nice, warm day out so he couldn't really complain too much about the fact that he was walking home. 

Peter enjoyed the sun and light breeze, already deciding to go to the beach later that day for a swim when a rather nice car pulled up against the sidewalk in front of him, making him stop as the person in the car rolled down their window. 

“Hey, you need a ride?” The random man asked. He was clean-shaven, dressed nicely in a blue collared shirt, hair nicely combed back. He looked trustworthy enough, Peter decided.

Peter was about to agree before he remembered something Mike had told him not even a month before.  " No thanks, Mike says I'm not supposed to get in the car with strangers."

That little piece of advice had come after Peter had gotten into a vehicle with someone he didn't even know after they offered to give him a ride somewhere, something that Mike hadn't been too happy about. He claimed that Peter could’ve been hurt...Or worse, especially with their luck. 

“...Right...My name’s Donnie. What’s yours?” The so-called Donnie asked yet another question and Peter gave a smile as he answered. 

“Oh, I’m Peter!” He replied, watching as Donnie smiled back at him. Peter didn't notice that his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

“Well, Peter, now we aren't strangers anymore, are we? We know each other's names, so what do you say about that ride?” 

Peter thought for a moment because Donnie did have a point, they  _ technically  _ weren't strangers anymore, Mike probably wouldn't mind anyway. The pad wasn’t too far away from there, it wouldn't take longer than five minutes at most. 

“I guess I could take it! Thanks, Donnie.” Peter smiled again and then climbed into the passenger’s seat, shutting the car door behind him. 

It would only be for five minutes. 

“Boy, Peter sure is taking his time,” Micky commented from where he was sprawled out on the couch, the TV providing noise to a surprisingly quiet pad.

It had been two hours since Peter had left the pad and the others were starting to worry, Davy being the most worried out of all of them. 

“I think...I think something happened to him, fellas. It's been two hours, there's no way it'd take him _that_ long just to get groceries,” Davy said quietly, unable to hide the clear nervousness in his voice. 

“Yeah, somethin’ doesn't feel right about this. I’ve got a bad feelin’...” Mike sighed, glancing towards the door like he expected Peter to walk through and prove them wrong. A man could hope.

Davy wasted no time getting up, already heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Micky asked as he sat up, watching Davy carefully.

"Going to find Peter," he replied, already out the door.

Mike and Micky shared a look but quickly followed Davy out the door. After all, they couldn't just let him go alone, they didn't want him to get in any trouble. Especially not when Peter could already be in some himself. 

Peter should not have gotten in the car.

He was shoved into a room, a  _ dark _ room. Unwelcoming and scary, like the look on Donnie's face.

"Now, Peter, you can do this the easy way or the hard way," Donnie said as the door was locked behind him. Creaking and shutting with a click, as loud as the sound of Peter's heart in his ears.

"What?" Was all he could say, his fear managing to render him nearly speechless when it was probably a horrible time to be not talking. He wishes he knew how to talk his way out of situations. Donnie just frowned as he took a step forward and Peter quickly shrunk back.

"Don't play dumb if ya know what's good for ya,” Donnie’s voice took on a threatening tone and Peter swallowed thickly, hoping he didn't seem as afraid as he knew he was. 

“I’m not playing, I swear I just am!” Peter tried to excuse himself and whatever it is that he was doing wrong, but Donnie didn't seem to appreciate that very much, simply letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes. 

“You C.I.S. agents always wanna do it the hard way…”

The punch flew before Peter even had time to react, stumbling back at the feeling of Donnie’s fist colliding with his face. Then another one came, just as unexpected as the first, this time knocking Peter to the cold, hard floor. 

Peter was about to get up again so he could at least try to get away, but a kick to his chest stopped him before he could do anything, making him gasp at the sudden pain. He made an attempt to catch his breath as he curled in on himself, hoping that would at least do  _ something  _ to ease the pain of all the blows landing upon him. 

Yeah, getting in the car was  _ definitely  _ a bad idea. 

Davy had his head buried in his hands.

They had split up and checked the supermarket, the park, the beach, and numerous cafes and clubs and they had  _ nothing.  _ No one had seen him. Not even a glance of blonde hair and a freckled face.

It had been a total of five hours and Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he got lost," Micky offered as an excuse, though he didn't sound very convincing. Even to himself.

"Pete knows not to walk too far off," Mike countered with a sigh. He rubbed at his eyes, exhausted, despite it only being around four in the afternoon.

Davy's face was etched with worry. "We need to head out again, we need to find him,” he insisted, desperate to find Peter and make sure he was okay. 

Mike nodded. A plan already forming in his head, "We'll need someone to at least stay here in case he shows up-"

The front door opened.

Peter stood in the doorway, bloody and bruised and looking like it hurt him to even stand up, but still  _ there _ nonetheless. 

“Peter!” The three shouted nearly in unison but Davy was up from his seat first, at Peter’s side in almost an instant. As soon as Davy had cupped Peter’s face to check him over, Peter broke down into tears, a sight that nearly broke Davy’s heart.

“Oh, Peter...What happened to you?” Davy whispered as he got a better look at Peter’s injuries, brushing away one of his tears with his thumb. There was a bruise on his jaw and one around his left eye, there was blood dripping from his nose, and his bottom lip was busted. 

At least, those were the ones Davy could see anyway. He hoped there weren't anymore. 

_ God _ ,  _ he hoped there weren't anymore. _

Davy led Peter to the couch, gently pushing him to sit down as Davy stood in front of him. Peter seemed to wince at the action.

Mike was already there with a dinky little first aid kit, already used far too many times for an occasional adventure that turned south. Micky hovered close by, looking like he wanted to check Peter over himself, only holding back so as to not overwhelm him.

“I was walking home a-and this guy pulled up in his car next to me and he asked me if I wanted a ride s-so I said yes-”

“Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re not supposed to get in the car with strangers, bud,” Mike said with a sigh but tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible so he wouldn’t upset Peter any further. 

“I know, but he introduced himself so I-I figured he wasn’t really a stranger anymore. But then...Then he ended up being just one big meanie…He hurt me…He thought I was some kind of agent…” Peter explained, sniffling as he attempted to keep himself from crying anymore. 

Davy sat down beside him and once he did, Peter rested his head on his shoulder which made Davy, in turn, wrap an arm around Peter. He probably needed all the comfort he could get and Davy would most definitely provide it. 

“An agent? Why would they think that?” Mike asked, just as confused as the rest of them were as to why anyone would ever think Peter was someone like that.

Sure, they’d gotten involved with some things like that in the past, but that was only because Davy had accidentally gotten a hold of something that some bad people were after. It simply just spiraled out of control from there, they were even asked to help stop those bad people which was exactly what they did...Even if they didn’t really want to.

Peter shrugged as Davy dabbed at the dried blood under his nose, he didn't feel like explaining, didn't want to go into detail about what hurt him, less he started to cry again.

Somehow, the others had gotten Peter into the shared bedroom, easing him down onto the mattress as Micky tried to lighten the mood with a lame joke. Couldn't blame a guy for trying.

"He keeps wincing every time he breathes too hard, make sure to keep an eye on him tonight, just in case he gets worse." Mike had pulled Davy aside briefly, whispering his observation as to not be heard. Mike didn't have to tell Davy twice.

The sun was setting over the ocean, an array of reds, oranges, and yellows, yet Peter and Davy lay in bed, sleeping itself the furthest from their minds. 

They faced each other, sharing the same pillow. Though Davy wanted nothing but to hold Peter, he settled on holding his hands in his own, thumb gently running over his knuckles.

“I was so worried about you,” Davy eventually admitted, his voice soft as he spoke, a hand reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Peter's ear. Every hint of purple and blue struck at Davy's heart like a knife.

Peter didn't say anything, but he didn't need too, as Davy gently kissed his bruised lips, the bruising around his jaw and his blackened eye. Like his kisses could heal him right up and by the way Peter leaned into them it was like he believed too.

"I shoulda been there y'know," Davy found himself saying. Peter's eyes tiredly opened to convey the confusion he felt. "Been where?" He asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"On the trip to the market, shoulda walked with you,” Davy couldn't ignore the pang of guilt he felt. "Could've stopped that twit from taking you, or at least...Taken those hits for you," Davy continued and then Peter placed a hand over the one holding his cheek. There's a glint in his eye that Davy can't quite identify. But it's something stubborn and almost mad. 

" _ No, _ " Peter firmly stated, “No, then you would've gotten hurt, Davy!" Like the pain he's in is nothing compared to even the thought of Davy getting hurt.

"But you would've gotten less hurt! You don't deserve this, love," Davy told him, and the bruising only tells him he's a complete failure in taking care of the person he loves most.

"And you don't deserve getting hurt either, I love you, Davy," Peter told him, leaving no room to argue and Davy holds back the urge to  _ really _ kiss him.

"Oh, Peter…” So Davy settled on kissing every inch of his face, light and loving and he began to ramble to no one but Peter. "I love you, more than the stars in the sky, and more than all the grains of sand on the beach…" And Peter let himself be loved. A soft smile on his face and his ears burning from the affection.

"I love you more than anything I've ever loved," and this time Davy does kiss Peter, firm but delicate as to not aggravate his healing split lip. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Davy repeated in a hushed voice, meaning each and every one of them.

In the morning they'll reach out to C.I.S and Mike will demand something to be done. 'Donnie' will be found in under an hour and whisked away to who knows where. None exactly caring where as long as he couldn't come back.

But right now all that mattered to Davy and Peter was each other, safely tucked underneath the covers in their bedroom.


End file.
